Three-dimensional (3D) depth maps acquired by range imaging devices map a scanned environment in 3D, and can be used for a wide variety of computer-vision-related tasks. For example, 3D depth maps are used in autonomous vehicle navigation, autonomous robotic navigation, 3D reconstruction, computer graphics, video games, virtual reality, object tracking and recognition, and the like. However, the 3D depth maps acquired by known range imaging devices have several drawbacks, including low quality, low resolution, and/or low frequency, which limit the usefulness of the depth maps. For example, the precision of a robot's autonomous movements will be limited by the quality and resolution of the depth map on which the robot relies for determining how to move in the environment. Due at least in part to the additional depth-related information that is not acquired when capturing two-dimensional (2D) image data, the resolutions of depth maps acquired by range imaging devices are typically considerably less than the resolutions achievable by standard 2D video cameras. For example, some known range imaging devices referred to herein as 3D time-of-flight cameras can acquire 3D data at an acceptable frequency, but provide a relatively sparse or low resolution depth map. The sparse depth maps limit the utility the depth maps for computer-vision tasks.